


Sleepy boyfriends

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sleepy aaron, Spooning, little sister - Freeform, sleepy robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's had a long day and needs his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy boyfriends

Robert was laying on Aaron's bed when Aaron came in the room slowly and shut the door behind him. It was late evening and Aaron had been at work all day dealing with annoying customers and all he wanted to do was snuggle up with his boyfriend. 

Aaron moved over to the bed and crawled over towards Robert laying on him, resting his head on Roberts chest. 

“Hey” Robert placed an arm around a very sleepy Aaron 

“Hey”Aaron said with a small voice 

“You alright”

Aaron groaned.

“Is that a no?” Robert stroked a hand down Aaron's back. 

“Just tired that's all”

Aaron moved his head up to look at Robert.   
“How was your day?”

“Good, bit bored though Kinda wish i was at work..it's no fun having a day off when your not off as well”

“Well I wish you'd of been there to, always better when your there”

Robert smiled at his boyfriend “Your too cute”

Aaron buried his head in Robert chest once more. 

“Oi, come ere” Robert said softly

Aaron raised his head and shuffled closer up the bed

“Give me a kiss” Robert said in the low voice he knew Aaron enjoyed. 

Aaron smiled and did as instructed. The kiss was soft and sleepy but much needed. Aaron loved kissing Robert, it always made him have butterflies even after them being official boyfriends and spending more time together, the butterflies never faded. 

Just as Robert started to slide his hand into the back of Aaron's jeans, a loud noise in the form of Aaron's little sister came from the other side of the door 

“AARON!”

Aaron and Robert both stopped dead in their tracks and pulled apart. Both sighing. 

“AARON?!”

“Your going to have to answer her” Robert said putting a hand on the back of Aaron head, brushing his hands through his hair.

Aaron sighed again and dipped his head “WHAT?” He shouted, trying not to sound annoying. This was the last thing he wanted. He was tired and couldn't deal with anymore teenage angst. 

“I NEED HELP WITH MY HOMEWORK”

Aaron pulled himself up and off Robert “I'm sorry, I'm gunna have to help her”

Robert held on to Aaron's arms “you want me to help” 

“No it's alright, I'll hopefully be back soon. Keep the bed warm for me”

Aaron left the bed kissing Robert one more time before leaving the room.

…

20 minutes later and Robert was in bed when Aaron returned. 

“Wow that was way to much effort” Aaron huffed out

Aaron could see Robert curled up on his side of the bed almost asleep. He got undressed apart from his boxers and crawled in next to Robert. 

“Can I have a kiss” Aaron asked moving his head closer to Roberts 

“I should think so” a sleepy Robert moved closer and kissed Aaron softly on the lips.

Aaron moved his body closer and turned around while Robert wrapped is arms around Aaron's middle. Aaron loved being the little spoon, having Roberts arms firmly around him. 

Aaron shuffled back as much as he could so he could feel as much of Robert as possible   
“I would show you a good time, but…”

“But what?” Robert said with his eyes closed and his face buried in the back of Aaron neck

“I'm just too tired” Aaron said with a yawn 

Robert smiled “You can show me tomorrow”

Aaron laughed and Roberts heart melted. Hearing Aaron laugh was the best sound in the world to Robert.


End file.
